Ryan and the Pepper
by daftbop
Summary: After a wild night out, Ryan Ross comes home with a pepper. He and Brendon have plans, but how will the unusual kinkiness plan out? RYDEN


_**Okay hi guys :D This is my very first Ryden fanfic, and i wrote it pretty quick so i hope its not to awful. I have written some BTR (Big Time Rush) fanfics before that are better, but my writing has improved a whole lot. Let me know what you thinkg and message me if you have advice/questions. I made this into one big long story instead of chapters because it would just be easier. ENJOY!**_

Ryan woke up the following morning and couldn't exactly remember what had happened. He didn't think he had gotten that drunk, but it was possible. He looked to the other side of the bed to find his roommate, also his secret lover, missing. He wondered not only where Brendon was, but what happened last night. He reached over onto the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed his phone. He felt like it took more energy from his index finger than usual to hold the power button down, but eventually his phone glowed to life and showed him that the time was 2:27 in the afternoon. He couldn't believe he had slept in this long! He started his normal routine of "seeing what i fucked up last night" by looking for any recent texts.

He had a few texts from Brendon, where Ryan invited him to the party he was at, and Brendons last text said he was on his way. There were no other messages besides that, so he took the second step of checking his twitter. Nothing new there, there almost never was. He searched a few other things and then went to his camera roll, still unable to remember anything except the fact that Brendon and Jon were there. Where was Spencer? There was only one picture, and it was of him. He was lustfully staring at a yellow pepper. After looking at the image for a little while longer, he remembered. He had seen the pepper in the bowl behind him on the nightstand, and picked it up. He toyed with it in his hands while he sat on the brown couch and listened to what everyone else was talking about, although he was mostly thinking about the yellow fruit. He remembered how he carried it with him all night, and how his dirty side got the better of him. Thats what he was thinking about when whoever it was took the picture of him, he was thinking about the pepper, inside of him.

He suddenly remembered not what had happened at the party, but what happened after him and Brendon got home from the party. Brendon and Ryan were into some seriously kinky stuff, they both loved it, although Ryan didn't know if Brendon would go for this idea, but pitched it to him last night while they were lying in bed, naked and wasted. He told Brendon about how he took the pepper home, and wanted him to get creative in sexual ways with it for him tomorrow when he woke up. Thinking about it now, even though he was still quite hungover, Ryan himself didn't know what he had gotten into. He knew Brendon could be extremely creative when he wanted to be and hoped it wasn't to late to take back what he said, but he didn't want Brendon to be disappointed in him for backing out. Ryan got up, got himself around and found Brendon in the kitchen. He was greeted with a kiss rougher than their usual Goodmorning.

"What's got you in such a feisty mood this morning?" Ryan asked, hoping it had nothing to do with the pepper.

"Oh I've just been waiting for you to wake up, there's something in the refrigerator for you" Brendon said in a nonchalant way, and winked after Ryan gave a questioning look. He could almost feel his stomach drop as he opened the refrigerator to see the pepper, cut into 8 separate parts. He felt Brendon come up behind him as he stared into the fridge, knowing that Brendon wouldn't be happy if he backed out of what was already planned. Brendon placed his hands on Ryan's hips and laid his chin on the back of his shoulder.

"I know it's early, but if you're ready, I'm ready and waiting" Brendon whispered so softly in his ear that he could feel his warm breath, and the arousing sensation that followed.

"Uh, yeah babe. I-I'm ready" Ryan stuttered and trailed off as Brendon bit the bottom of his ear lobe and moved his hands from his hips to his crotch. Ryan could feel himself start to swell just from the touch of Brendon outside of his pajama pants. Brendon instructed Ryan to go in the bedroom and wait, but Ryan didn't know exactly what he was waiting for. After no more than a minute, Brendon came in with the the pepper. Ryan was laying on the bed and after he set the pepper down on the nightstand, he climbed on top of Ryan, straddling him. Ryan already had his shirt off, so Brendon removed his shirt to match. He leaned down and gave him a passionate, wanting kiss. He pulled back but quickly went in again, crushing his lips against Ryan's, making it known that he wanted him. The small brunette boy reciprocated the kiss, letting him know he wanted it just as bad. He didn't know what Brendon planned on doing with the pepper, but in the heat of the moment he wanted it. He could feel Brendon grow bigger under his pants as he starting using his muscular advantage to stay above Ryan and start grinding on him, slowly thrusting his part into Ryan's with increasing speed. Brendon leaned down to deliver more passionate kisses that moved from Ryan's sweet lips to his tender neck, softly biting the delicious skin beneath him. His kisses moved lower, over his slightly protruding abs down to the line of his pajamas. He bit the edge, raising them off Ryan slightly and looked up at him. The look on Ryan's face was pure pleasure. He knew what he was getting from Brendon, and knew he was getting spoiled. Perhaps because Brendon was feeling generous today, or maybe because Brendon knew what he was going to do with the fruit and Ryan remained clueless. Brendon released the elastic band from his mouth and pulled Ryan's pants off with his hands to release Ryan's stiff cock that was ready. Brendon leaned up to Ryan, grinding his stomach on the tip of Ryan's dick until his met Ryan's and delivered a small kiss to his lips before he went back down. Brendon wasted no time and shoved Ryan's cock into his mouth all at once. Ryan's head flew back in pleasure, a harsh gasp escaping his perfectly pink lips. Brendon saw that he was holding on to the bed sheets, and with his head still tipped back Brendon swirled his tongue around his penis, coating it with saliva as much as he could. He slowly withdrew his mouth, and released the suction with a small erotic pop as the contact ended. Ryan took a deep breath out as Brendon was done for a split second, but was back at it again. Ryan watched as Brendon's head bobbed back and forth, giving Ryan the ultimate pleasure. After some more techniques that Brendon knew Ryan enjoyed, he stopped and came back to Ryan's mouth to give him a French kiss and bite his lower lip on the way out. Brendon looked down on Ryan and asked if he was ready, looking to the pepper that was still waiting on the nightstand. Ryan nodded and Brendon got up.

He walked over to the nightstand and opened it up to retrieve their half empty bottle of lube. Brendon explained that he was going to warm Ryan up first, make sure he was ready. He squirted some of it on his fingers, and some around the edge of Ryan's opening. He closed the bottle and slowly slid one finger into Ryan. They had done this many times before and Brendon knew he didn't need to be prepared, but figured he would do it out of comfort for Ryan because he knew what was coming. After sticking one finger in and out, he put another one in, scissoring them to widen Ryan. Ryan let out moans of pleasure as Brendon did this, he always liked this part because he knew Brendon was being careful and paying extra attention to him. After stretching a little more, Brendon wiped the lube off his fingers and pulled his own pajama pants down. He put 3 fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, making sure to coat them with saliva well. He then stroked his own cock to lubricate it, as he preferred the feeling of saliva over lubricant. He then told Ryan that he was going to start and Ryan nodded his head, letting Brendon know he was ready. Brendon grabbed the base of his penis and slowly guided it into Ryan's hole. Ryan gasped and grabbed the bed sheets again as Brendon pushed farther into Ryan until he was fully inside him. He paused for a moment to let Ryan adjust to the welcome intrusion, and started to thrust slowly as he felt Ryan relax. The thrusts got faster and harder, eventually slamming into Ryan. Brendon could see the mix of pleasure and pain on Ryan's face, but knew he wanted it just as much as he did. Brendon leaned over Ryan and kissed him hard, thrusting deeply into him. Ryan could barely kiss back through the twisted face he was making at the feeling of being pounded by his boyfriend, but he loved it.

"Are you ready to cum?" Brendon asked after several more deep, rough thrusts into Ryan.

"Argh. Yes!" Ryan managed to get out between thrusts. Brendon reached down and grabbed Ryan's throbbing cock and jacked him off in unison with the thrusts, he knew Ryan would be done within seconds. Not even 7 motions later and there was hot, sticky cum spewed across Ryan's chest. The sight of that and the tightening around Brendon's own dick from Ryan was enough to finish him off, and an explosion of cum came out of Brendon and into Ryan. After several seconds, they both regained their breath and were hot, sweaty messes. Brendon pulled out but put his thumb over Ryan's entrance, not wanting his liquid to pour out just yet. He removed Ryan's penis from his chest and kissed right above it, and trailed upwards until he reached his lovers cum. He smiled up at Ryan and stuck out his tongue, licking upward until all of the hot cum from Ryan was on his tongue, and put it back in his mouth. He swallowed and saw there was still a drop or two on Ryan's belly and picked it up with his finger, bringing it to his mouth and licking it off, along with licking his lips. After he was sure all of the leftovers from Ryan were cleaned up, he delivered a soft but passionate kiss on Ryan's lips.

"Are you ready for the real fun now?" Asked Brendon, not wanting a reply. He leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed 2 slices of the pepper, not taking his thumb off Ryan. When he got them, he tilted Ryan up so that when he removed his thumb his cum wouldn't leak everywhere. He took his thumb off and wiped the remains on the bed sheets, not caring at the moment. He grabbed one of the slices and put it into Ryan's asshole, getting his cum all over it. Ryan's face twisted as he felt the heat of the pepper inside him, knowing this was only the beginning. Brendon took it in and out a few times, but Ryan was still stretched out from his huge dick. Brendon had the slice of yellow pepper and moved towards Ryan. First he licked up one side of it, knowing Ryan would love seeing him do that. He then proceeded to take a bite of it and gave the rest to Ryan. He did the same thing with the second slice, but this time he gave it to Ryan with the cum soaked end facing out, and the clean end in his mouth. Ryan gladly took the end covered in Brendons still hot cum, and gave Brendon a long kiss afterward.

Brendon then took 2 slices and to Ryan's surprise, put them in his own asshole. He left just the tips of the two sticking out for Ryan to fish out. Brendon got on his knees on the bed and laid his head down on the pillow, and Ryan proceeded to bite the ends of the slices with his teeth and slowly pull them out, knowing how it felt to have peppers inside of you, he tried to hurry as to cause Brendon as less pain as possible. When he had them both out and eaten, he then ate Brendon out for extra pleasure, knowing that would please him.

Brendon told Ryan that the first four slices were his, but the last 4 were up to Ryan. He contemplated what he wanted to do, and then came up with the perfect thing.

Brendon always got to be on top and be inside Ryan, and that was about to change. This time, Ryan was taking control. He lubed Brendon up (to his surprise Brendon didn't argue with any of this) and put all 4 slices of pepper into Brendon. He then put himself inside of him, and slowly started thrusting. While Ryan was big, he was not as big as his partner. He thrusted slower and took more of his time with this. Finally Brendon winced that the peppers were starting to burn more and more, and Ryan decided it was time to take them out. His plan was to finish inside of Brendon, but didn't want to make him suffer anymore than what he already was. He pulled himself out of Brendon and fingered him while he tried to get the pepper slices out. After all 4 were retrieved, they each got two to eat, and Brendon took his time eating his.

After they were done, they laid together in bed naked, thinking about what they had just done.

"I liked that. It was unique and kinky, I love that you came up with it" Brendon said sexily to Ryan, letting him know that he hadn't overstep his bounds, but was rewarded for such creative thinking. Brendon usually took control and dominated Ryan, but it was nice for Ryan to have some control this time.

"I'll have to get shit faced and discover some random fruits to fantasize about more often then" retorted Ryan, half joking. Brendon displayed a kiss on Ryan's back and they fell asleep, both exhausted from the unusual journey they just had.


End file.
